


The Good Doctor

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Fucking Followed By Snuggling, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sounding, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Cas to roleplay as Dr Sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second attempt at writing smut fic, and it turns out I'm kinkier than I realised. I think I've only just gotten started.

Dean sat at the table in the bunker's main hall, fidgeting in his chair and growing increasingly antsy as he waited for Cas to come and get him. They'd had this planned for weeks, waiting for the opportunity to come up when they'd have the bunker to themselves, and now that Sam had headed out on a solo hunt this morning, the anticipation that had been building inside Dean for days had reached almost unbearable levels. He was beginning to think Cas was taking his time to "get things ready" on purpose, just as a means to tease Dean further.

Although if it had been intended to increase Dean's enjoyment when the moment finally came, it worked.

"Mr Winchester, it's time for your appointment."

At the sound of the gravelly voice Dean had been waiting to hear, he felt blood immediately rush to his crotch as he looked over to the source. Castiel was stood waiting for him, dressed in a blue suit with a white coat thrown on over the top and a stethoscope draped round his neck. He looked every inch the part.

Dean gulped. "Coming, Dr Sexy," he said eagerly, getting up and then allowing Cas to lead him down into the bunker's infirmary. As Cas shut the door behind them, Dean looked about to see what changes had been made. The examination table had had a pair of gynaecological stirrups added to it (where the hell did Cas get those?) and beside it was a table upon which lay a tray filled with various instruments, some of which Dean didn't even recognise. The thought of how Cas might use them on him made him feel dizzy.

"Now then, Mr Winchester." Cas' rough voice cut into his fantasies with a reality that he knew would soon be much sweeter. "Full pelvic exam, is it?"

Dean swallowed nervously and nodded. "Yes, Dr Sexy."

Keeping character, Cas surveyed him dispassionately, his voice remaining calm and level in contrast to Dean's evident giddiness. "Very well then, if you could undress so I can take a look at you."

Cas stood watching him expectantly, and with his head spinning from excitement, Dean began to strip away his clothing. He peeled off his shirt first, feeling Cas' eyes roam over the bare skin underneath appreciatively, then kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants. Now he was stood in just his boxers, which were beginning to tent from his growing erection, and he saw that Cas had unzipped his own flies and dipped a hand inside to lazily palm himself while he watched Dean.

"And the rest, Mr Winchester," the ‘doctor’ ordered, and Dean obediently pulled down his boxer shorts and let them pool on the floor, standing entirely exposed before the fully clothed angel. His cock was already half hard from sheer anticipation, and jutted out awkwardly against his thigh. Cas smirked as he looked at it, giving his own cock a few further pumps before resuming business.

"Now get on the exam table," he instructed, having angelic levels of self-control to pull his hand from out of his pants in order to focus on his ‘patient’. Dean did as he was told, easing himself onto the examination table and lying back as he awaited his next orders. "Feet up," the doctor told him, and Dean swung his heels up to rest in the stirrups so that Cas could stand between his legs.

 The angel looked down at the display before him: Dean's legs spread wide, his hardening cock rolling against his stomach and balls hanging down while the pink pucker of his hole peeked out from between his ass cheeks. It was a delicious sight.

 There was a stool nearby and Cas pulled it over to sit on, before reaching over to the adjacent table to take a pair of latex gloves from the box that sat there and pulled them on. "Now then, Mr Winchester," he said, stretching the elastic material over his wrists with a snap, "Let's start by getting you nice and open."

 He proceeded to pick up a bottle of lube from the table and smeared its contents generously over his fingers, enjoying the look on Dean's face as the ‘patient’ watched him. He then reached over to position a slicked up fingertip at Dean's entrance, who whimpered needily at the touch.

"I need you to let me know if you experience any pain or discomfort," Castiel said as he slowly began to ease the finger inside.

Dean gasped, his muscles clenching down around the intrusion and providing Cas with a delightful sensation squeezing hot and tight against his fingertip. "No, that's...that feels great," Dean gasped breathlessly, and Cas smiled as he continued to work the finger in, steadily stretching Dean out. As he began to add a second digit Dean yelped, his hips bucking and fully hardened cock twitching as it dribbled out pre-come onto his stomach.

“Does that hurt?” Cas asked.

 Dean’s face contorted in an expression that showed both pleasure and pain. “A little,” he confessed, although he still looked thrilled by the sensation.

“I’ll go slowly,” Cas reassured him.                                                                                                                                       

With two fingers now firmly a few inches inside Dean, Castiel used his free hand to reach over to the table again and pick up one of the instruments that lay there. Dean’s eyes followed him, and his breathing became quick and shallow as he saw Cas pick up a speculum.

“I think we need to prop you open so I can get a good look,” the doctor said with a wicked grin as he set the device to Dean’s entrance and began to ease the prongs inwards. He used his fingers to guide it in the first couple of inches, then moved his hand out to lift Dean’s balls and press down firmly so that Dean’s delighted squirms wouldn’t disrupt him. With the device fully in place, he took a moment to appreciate the sight of Dean’s sphincter clenching futilely around the foreign object, and then he began to jack it open.

Dean let out an audible gasp as Cas watched his hole widen, enjoying the way the muscles spasmed and clenched but were unable to close up. Taking it steady, Cas allowed Dean a few seconds to adjust before opening the speculum further, widening it so that he was able to gaze into the smooth red cavity of Dean’s body.

“Oh god… _fuck…_ ” Dean moaned, and Cas tutted.

“Language, Mr Winchester. I won’t continue the exam until you apologize for that.”

Dean gave a slight whimper, but managed to mewl out an apology. “I’m sorry, Dr Sexy. Please keep going. Please…”

Cas smirked. “Good boy,” he said, before reaching out to pick up another item from the table. It was a syringe, already pre-filled with lube that Cas was now going to deposit inside Dean’s body. “Now, this may feel a little cold,” he warned as he inserted it inside Dean’s gaping hole and pulled the plunger. Dean squirmed, trembling gasps escaping him as he was filled with the cool liquid. Cas set the empty syringe aside and then brought up a gloved hand to again reach a finger inside Dean, spreading the lube around his walls. A finger brushed against Dean’s prostate, and Dean let out a cry.

Teasingly, Cas pulled the finger back almost immediately and chuckled. “I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves,” he said, enjoying the sound of Dean’s moans and watching the way his cock twitched and jerked against his stomach. His balls were swollen and he looked ready to release the tension that was building between his legs, but they couldn’t have that happening too soon. “You don’t get to come yet, not until I’ve finished the exam,” Cas admonished, looking at how pre-come was gushing out onto Dean’s abdomen. “Do I need to do something to stop you making a mess?”

Dean whimpered apologetically. “Yes, Dr Sexy. Sorry, Dr Sexy, I can’t help it.”

“Well, let’s see what’s to be done about that,” Cas said, beginning to pull off his latex gloves. He snapped on a fresh pair and then his hand went towards the table again, hovering over some of the instruments there. There was an assortment of metal rods of varying thicknesses lying upon the tray, some longer than the others and each with a small ball on the end. Cas seemed to take a moment to decide on which one to select, and then opted for one of the slightly thinner ones.

He brought it up in front of Dean’s face to show him. “Do you know what this is?”

Dean’s face was flushed, and he was staring at the object with a look of eager excitement, but he was also clearly ignorant as to what it was. He licked his lips in anticipation and gave a shake of his head.

“This is a sound,” Cas explained, beginning to coat the rod with a gel from a pot lying on the table. “And I’m going to use it to plug you up.”

He reached out a hand to grasp Dean’s thus far neglected cock, prompting a moan of delight, and then firmly squeezed the shaft as he held it away from Dean’s body. With his thumb and forefinger he pinched the tip, exposing the opening of Dean’s urethra, and then with his other hand began to insert the sound into the hole.

Dean moaned and gasped as the rod slid steadily down into him, finding this new sensation to be one of the best things he’d ever felt. In the back of his mind he was vaguely wondering how Cas knew about this stuff, but he was seeing stars too much to care.

With the sound inserted all the way so that just the ball was visible at the tip, Cas leaned back to admire Dean’s cock. Small amounts of fluid were still weeping out around the sound, but it was much less than what had been dribbling out previously. “Much better,” Cas announced as Dean’s cock settled back down to lie against his stomach, the slight bulge of the sound visible on the underside. “Now then, I’m going to test your responses.”

He again went to retrieve something from the table, this time a rod with a much larger ball on the end, and settled himself back down between Dean’s legs to gaze into his hole. The slight bump of Dean’s prostate was visible protruding from the walls, and Cas thought he was going to have fun playing with it. He inserted the ball into Dean’s cavity, using it to explore the walls and gently brushing against the gland, causing Dean to yelp and buck his hips.

“So sensitive,” Castiel commented, “You really are a dirty little slut aren’t you, Mr Winchester?”

“Yes, Dr Sexy,” Dean replied weakly, trying to stop his eyes rolling up into his head in pleasure in order to focus on Cas, who looked displeased.

“What was that?”

“I said I'm a dirty little slut, Dr Sexy!”

“That’s right, you are,” Cas growled, beginning to move the ball faster and harder inside Dean and applying more pressure to the gland, causing Dean’s hips to jerk again. “Mr Winchester, can you keep still? Or am I going to have to restrain you?”

That only caused Dean to squirm more violently, and Cas gave a sly grin. “Very well,” he said, pulling the rod out of Dean and then going to retrieve the restraints he’d put on the underside of the examination table, hidden out of sight. They were leather straps that he used to bind around the table and fasten across Dean’s hips, restricting him from thrusting upward. He then added another binding around Dean’s chest, across the line of his nipples, so that he was prevented from moving as much as possible.

Dean was dizzy with the thrill of it, and craving more punishment, he tried to move a hand to grasp his own aching cock. Cas batted it away with a tut of disapproval. “Mr Winchester, have you no self-control?” he chastised, and then proceeded to tie down Dean’s wrists to the table too. Dean gave a moan, his stuffed cock begging to be touched as Cas denied him the ability to do just that, and refusing to deliver the stimulation himself until he decided Dean was allowed to come.

With his patient now completely tied up, Cas went to stand between Dean’s legs again and adjusted the stirrups slightly, spreading his thighs even wider. He went to pick out another rod with a larger ball on the end, inserting it into Dean so that it filled the space inside him even as he was spread by the speculum. He used it to give a few deep thrusts, delighting in the way it caused Dean’s eyes to flutter shut as they rolled up into the top of his head, his deliciously pink lips parted as shallow gasps escaped from them. Sweat gleamed on his skin and his cock twitched from the stimulation to his prostate, still denied release.

“Let me see how open you are,” Cas said huskily, removing the rod and replacing it with his fingers. With the speculum propping Dean open, Cas found that he was able to get three digits inside him with ease, and he tried to add another in order to fill up the space inside Dean. Dean’s muscles clenched and twitched around him, still unable to contract as fully as they’d like, and Castiel wondered how they’d feel when allowed to clamp down on the object between them.

“I think we’ve got you stretched out enough,” Cas announced, pulling his fingers away and taking care to graze Dean’s prostate on the way out, prompting another whimper. He slowly closed up the speculum and eased it out, and Dean sighed as he felt the object leave him. He suddenly felt very empty and was immediately longing for something else to fill up the space inside him, but as he watched Cas unzip his flies to pull out his own cock, he hoped he wouldn’t have to wait long.

Cas pulled off the latex gloves and then set about coating his bare fingers in lube. He began to smear it on his own cock, that was engorged and reddened from the sight of Dean tied up and naked in front of him. “It’s almost time for the final part of your internal exam,” Cas said hoarsely, eager to finally experience the sensation of his cock buried inside Dean, but not quite done teasing the patient just yet.

With his own cock fully hardened and poking out of his flies, Castiel clambered up onto the table to join Dean. Dean's legs were still raised and spread either side of his shoulders, but Castiel lowered himself so that his cock was pressing teasingly against Dean's entrance, propping himself up on his elbows that he positioned either side of the straps around Dean's chest. Dean’s pupils were fully dilated, lips parted enticingly as he gazed up at Castiel in eager anticipation. Their chests were almost touching, faces just a few inches apart as they stared into each other’s eyes, and judging from the smirk on Castiel's lips Dean thought the angel was about to kiss him. However, then the doctor moved to take the stethoscope from around his neck and fit the earpieces into place before resting the dome against Dean's chest, listening to Dean's heart go into overdrive as he pressed himself harder against Dean's entrance.

"You're a little tachycardic, Mr Winchester," he remarked with a smirk.

Dean licked his lips and replied coyly, "Is that bad, doctor?"

"Nothing a bit of due care won't fix," Castiel said with a smile, before lowering his lips to press gently against Dean's. The rapid _thud thud thudding_ of Dean's heart in his ears suddenly intensified even further, and Cas thought he could get lost in the sound. He withdrew his lips again just a fraction of an inch as he and Dean gazed at each other. "My mistake," he teased, before pressing another soft kiss to Dean's mouth. "That only exacerbates the problem."

They kissed deeply, enjoying the taste of each other while Dean’s cock pressed insistently against Castiel’s stomach, begging for attention. Castiel chuckled into Dean’s mouth, and then straightened himself up again to kneel with his thighs around Dean's hips, discarding the stethoscope in order to free his hands. He looked down at Dean’s cock between his knees with an eager smile. “Let me take care of that,” he said, closing his left hand around the shaft and then pinching the tip again to better facilitate the removal of the sound. Slowly, he pulled the rod out, and as Dean sighed from the lack of pressure filling him inside it was quickly replaced by the pressure of Castiel’s fist clamping down around him. Pre-come spurted out of the tip now that the sound was no longer in place, and Cas swiped his thumb over it to rub the fluid along Dean’s length, pumping him in slow, sensuous strokes as he leaned down again to press another kiss to Dean’s lips.

He felt Dean’s breath hitch in his mouth as he pressed his own cock against Dean’s hole, continuing to grasp Dean’s dick tightly. They locked eyes, and for just a brief moment they both broke character as Cas asked softly, “You ready?”

Dean stared back, almost taken aback by the way such an intense combination of love and lust poured from Castiel’s gaze, and he thought that this might be the most amazing feeling in the world. “Yes, Cas,” he whispered back hoarsely, “Oh god, yes.”

Castiel slid into him. He didn’t take it slowly, the preparation work sufficient for him to sink into Dean in one deep thrust. Dean moaned, lost in ecstasy as he felt Cas’ dick plunge deep inside of him, stuffing him full, and Cas grunted as he finally felt Dean’s walls clamping down tight and hot around him. He began to thrust hard and fast, pounding in and out of Dean with a desperate intensity as he jerked roughly on Dean’s cock.

With his legs the only part of him not bound down, Dean raised his ankles from the stirrups to wrap his legs around Cas’ waist, the pressure building inside both of them as they quickened their pace. All that could be heard was the ragged sound of their breathing, punctuated by moans of pleasure and the slap of skin of skin.

Cas gave a final thrust of his hips and came with a grunt, spilling his seed into Dean. The sensation of Cas' hot come spurting inside him was enough to send Dean over the edge, and he cried out as the force of his own orgasm shook him. Come splashed over both their chests as Dean ejaculated with enough force for it to spatter his chin. Then with a sated sigh, Cas collapsed down on top of him.

They both lay like that for several seconds, breathing heavily as they bathed in the afterglow. Cas’ head was resting on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean felt sweat-dampened hair brushing his jaw. He turned his face into it to press a kiss down on the top of Castiel’s head. Castiel responded by gently kissing Dean’s collarbone where his mouth rested, breath hot against Dean’s skin, and then he twisted his head to look up at Dean’s face. “You okay, Dean?”

Dean gave him a blissed out smile. “Okay? I’m better than okay, man. I’m… I don’t even think there are words.”

Castiel smiled back contentedly. “Good,” he said, settling himself back down into the crook of Dean’s neck. “So I did everything how you wanted?”

“And then some,” Dean remarked. “How did you even know about all that stuff?”

“I did research,” Cas replied. “You said that this… ‘role play’ would make you happy, and I wanted to make you happy.”

Dean closed his eyes, feeling like the luckiest man alive right now to have someone like Castiel. “You did, Cas,” he muttered, “You did.”

Cas smiled, shutting his eyes as he lay his head back down on Dean’s shoulder and listened to the rhythm of Dean’s breathing slowly evening out. After a few minutes, he commented again, “We’re a mess, Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes, looking down at the dried come coating his skin and was staining Castiel’s clothing. “We are.”

“I think we should get cleaned up,” Castiel said, looking up into his eyes with a flirtatious smirk. “I should get out of these clothes and we should take a shower.”

Dean grinned back. “I think that sounds like a great idea,” he said as Castiel began to untie Dean from the table in order to lead him to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a session of roleplay and rough sex, Castiel gets Dean cleaned up and takes care of him, but Dean hasn't had enough quite just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people seemed to like the first part of this, I decided to add a bit more. It's quite a lot fluffier than last time but still somewhat porny. I think I'll do one more chapter after this of pure fluff and aftercare, then I'll probably call it a wrap.

Once they'd reached the bathroom, Dean's hands went eagerly to begin pulling off Castiel's clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and then pushing that along with his jacket and coat from his shoulders to fall messily to the floor. Cas let Dean pull his pants all the way down and then stepped out of the pile of fabric as Dean turned on the shower, keenly dragging him to stand beneath it.

Hot water gushed over the pair of them as they stood underneath the shower head, bodies pressed close together as it ran over their skin in torrents. Castiel had picked up a bottle of shower gel, and he dispensed a small amount into his hands which he worked into a lather before beginning to spread it over Dean's chest. Dean groaned in pleasure as fingernails scraped over his pecs, lifting away the dried come that has crusted there.

"Cas," he murmured hoarsely, "Let me." He took the bottle off of Castiel in order to apply some gel to his own hands before beginning to work it into foam on Cas' skin. Cas moaned in delight, starting to rake his fingers over Dean's scalp as he worked soapy suds into his hair, neither of them wanting to stop touching the other.

Dean's hands roamed over Cas' back, digging into the skin as he pulled Cas closer to him, and the angel stared up into his eyes. The water was running over Cas' brow and spilling down in streams over his nose and chin, and Dean couldn't quite get over how hot he looked when soaking wet like this.

Unable to control his intense longing, Dean tilted his head forward slightly in order to bring his lips to meet Cas'. Welcomingly, Cas leaned up into him, and they both kissed passionately while their hands dragged over each other's bodies leaving soapy trails.

Both their cocks were hardening once more, and Dean smirked down at Cas as he felt their members pressing together. "Again?"

It wasn't really a question meant to be answered, but Cas did so anyway. "Again," he growled hungrily, bringing up a soapy hand to tightly grasp both their dicks together while he pushed Dean up roughly against the shower wall. Dean gasped as he felt cool tiles slam into his back, the texture a dizzying counterpoint to the warm softness of Cas' skin. There was no finesse to their movements as they rutted, needy and insistent as they each tried to feel as much of the other as possible. Dean rubbed himself feverishly against Cas' body as he felt Cas' hot mouth pressing insistently against his own, before it dragged itself away to roam over his jaw and neck. Cas nipped and sucked down the column of Dean's throat before returning to his mouth, and limbs wrapped around each other while wetness spilled over their skin and across their tongues. As the angel aggressively pumped their dicks Dean moved his hands to cup Cas' ass cheeks and pull their hips even closer together.

Cas moaned against his lips and Dean thrust into his hand, desperate for more friction that the slipperiness of the soap was denying. A finger crept between the crack of Cas' ass and pressed teasingly against his entrance, causing Cas to yelp and begin grinding even harder against Dean.

It took a minute or two longer for Cas' frantic strokes of their dicks to pay off, while Dean began to stretch and explore Cas with a single moistened finger as Cas had earlier done for him. When they finally came they came together, come washing away almost immediately under the shower stream, but the sense of ecstasy lingering for some time after.

They continued to kiss lazily for a minute or two after the initial shockwave of their orgasms had worn off, rinsing the soapsuds from their hair and skin.

Once clean, Cas gave Dean an affectionate smile. "Time to get you to bed," he said as he shut off the water, not having fully given up the role of being in charge.

Stepping out of the shower, they both began to towel each other off, still dizzy from their second orgasm of the night. After towelling down his hair, Cas went to pull on a bathrobe and then crossed to the cabinet beside the sink, taking out a bottle of lotion.

"Here, let me put this on for you," he said to Dean, who was still drying himself out.

Dean looked at him warily. "Lotion, Cas? Really?"

Knowing Dean would still find it appealing, Cas tried harking back to their earlier roleplay. "I'm your doctor, Dean, and I say you need to take good care of your skin." He was giving Dean a suggestive look, hinting that the process of applying it might be enjoyable, and the argument seemed to win Dean over.

"Alright," Dean said with a shy smile, "You, uh, you wanna come put it on?" He spread his arms to invitingly expose his chest and abdomen.

Cas licked his lips at the sight, but shook his head. "Let's take this somewhere you can lie down," he suggested, and then held out a hand to Dean with the intent of leading him to the bedroom. Dean wrapped the towel around his waist and eagerly followed.

As they entered the bedroom, Cas pulled off his bathrobe and flung it over the chair beside the bed, leaving him naked once again.

Dean, meanwhile, pulled the towel from around his waist and spread it out on the bed before easing himself down to lie on his front on top of it. Castiel clambered up over him to straddle the backs of his thighs, and Dean felt the warmth from between the angel’s legs envelop his hips. Cas’ soft dick was gently pressing into his ass cheeks, and Dean smiled slightly from the feeling.

Cas uncapped the bottle of lotion and began to spread the liquid between his fingers, ensuring his hands had an even coating before setting the bottle down and starting to work on Dean. He started on Dean’s back, pressing his fingers against Dean’s warm skin and massaging the muscles between his shoulders, steadily working down to Dean’s lower back and then up again. A faint moan of bliss sounded deep in Dean’s throat as he closed his eyes, lost to the sensation of Cas rubbing warm, firm circles against his skin. Cas’ hands glided over him, the lotion giving his movements a wonderful fluidity as he applied smooth, even pressure all the way across Dean’s back, working out the knots and the tension. At one point he began to scrape his fingernails down Dean’s flesh, and the hunter gave a moan as delicious as the sounds he made during orgasm.

“You like that?” Cas murmured softly in Dean’s ear as he leaned down over him, pressing a kiss against his neck.

“God, _yes_ ,” Dean replied, and Cas repeated the action a few more times before the lotion had been fully absorbed into the expanse of smooth skin across Dean’s back.

“Turn over,” Cas instructed, easing himself back off of Dean’s legs to allow him to move. “Let me do your front.”

Dean complied, twisting himself round to lie on his back underneath Cas once more, letting out a contented sigh. Once settled back down, Cas clambered over him again to kneel above his hips, skin still slightly flushed from the heat of the shower and damp hair sticking up in unruly peaks. Gazing up at him from below, Dean thought the sight was one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

Cas recoated his hands in lotion, and began the next part by resting his palms against Dean's pectorals and then slowly trailing them downwards across his ribcage, distributing the lotion evenly over his torso. Dean sighed at the sensation, letting his eyes drift closed as the angel continued to stroke his skin. 

Lovingly, Cas' hands drifted to his sides and hips, firmly massaging Dean's skin as he rubbed the lotion into it with steady circling of his palms. The deep, slow rhythm of Dean's breathing told him that the hunter was relaxing under his touch, and he felt the tension in Dean's muscles ease as he rubbed the lotion into his warm skin.

Replenishing the creamy liquid on his hands, Cas pressed his fingertips onto the space just above Dean's navel and stroked upwards in a steady line along his sternum. As he reached Dean's collarbone he splayed his hands again to rub over Dean's chest and up to his shoulders, which he kneaded a couple of times before beginning to drag his fingers down Dean's arms. His right hand paused over the space on which he'd left his mark many years earlier, fingers curling gently into place against the handprint, and Dean sighed deeply at the touch.

Each caress was delivered tenderly, filled with love as Cas took care to worship every part of Dean's body he touched. The hunter felt a kind of electricity tingling under his skin everywhere the angel's warm fingers made contact, and as his eyes fluttered open to meet Cas' he didn't think he could remember a time when he'd felt safer or more loved. Cas was looking down at him in adoration as if Dean was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, taking the uttermost care with each gentle touch, and Dean felt his heart swell.

As Cas withdrew his hands momentarily to apply more lotion to his fingers, Dean felt a longing ache for them to return to his skin. They did so momentarily, running over his shoulders and down his chest, pausing to tease and rub at his nipples. Nimble fingers circled the nubs a few times, prompting a gasp of pleasure from Dean as they peaked and hardened, before Cas's hands were once again running down his sides. They roamed over his hips before reaching his thighs, where they gently squeezed as Cas massaged the lotion into the skin below his hips. Not quite rubbed dry yet, Cas then moved his right hand to the inside of Dean's thigh. Dean let out a trembling breath as Cas' fingers pressed against the sensitive skin there, his hands beginning to roam further up towards Dean's groin.

Tentatively, Cas reached under Dean's cock to cup his balls. They were delightfully soft, the fine skin malleable and tender beneath his touch, and Cas gave them a light squeeze. Dean's cock twitched a little in response.

"Cas..." he heard Dean sigh deeply. "That feels so good, man, but I don't think I've got it in me to go again."

"That's okay, Dean,' Cas assured him. "I'm just checking you're alright. After all, I'm meant to be your doctor, aren't I?"

He fluttered his eyelashes coyly as he looked up at Dean, who stared back with his lips parted slightly before giving a sigh of pleasure. His eyes drifted closed as he lay his head back down onto the pillow. If Cas was going to step into that role again, then Dean certainly had no complaints. "You tell me then, doctor, how's things looking down there?" Dean asked, letting Cas continue his ministrations and giving himself over to the pleasure of it.

"You feel rather tender," Cas replied concernedly, "Are you sore?"

"A little," Dean admitted. Coming twice in such a short interval had left his balls feeling slightly strained.

"A bit of TLC should help with that," Cas said, lowering his head between Dean's legs and pressing a gentle kiss to his balls. They felt wonderfully soft against his lips, and he wondered if it would be teasing Dean too much to take them into his mouth and lick them. "Can I keep going, Dean?" he asked for permission.

Dean's breathing had become very shallow from the sensation of Cas' mouth on his balls and the angel's nose nudging his cock, which gave another twitch. "Yes..." he replied weakly, sounding out of breath."Please."

Cas wrapped his mouth around Dean's right testicle and gently began to lick at it, hoping his tongue could soothe the soreness. A shuddering breath escaped Dean as Cas kissed his balls, his mouth moist and warm, and Cas felt them begin to swell and tighten again beneath his lips. Not wanting to torment Dean further, Castiel pulled his mouth away before Dean could strain himself to get hard again. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the shower freshened scent of Dean's body, and then raised himself up to clamber up the bed and position himself on top of Dean.

"I think maybe you need a bit longer to recover," Cas said before leaning down to kiss him, and Dean raised his head to kiss steadily but enthusiastically back. Their lips parted and tongues intertwined, Dean tasting himself in Castiel's mouth and kissing him deeper.

For several minutes they lay like that, langurously exploring each other's mouths as warm, naked bodies pressed against each other and smooth, clean skin slid against skin. Dean's hands carded through Cas' hair while Cas' fingertips lay lightly against Dean's throat, delicately tracing the bump of his Adam's Apple.

Getting slightly carried away, Castiel sunk his leg down between Dean's thighs, causing their soft cocks to rub against each other. Cas felt Dean's dick give another twitch as his own began to harden, and Dean pulled his mouth back from Castiel to gaze at the angel through heavy lidded eyes. "What was that you were saying about taking longer to recover again?"

He looked eager to have Castiel's attention back on his cock despite the discomfort he was having getting hard again.

Cas looked hesitant. "I don't want you straining yourself."

"It's fine, Cas. It's worth it."

By now he could feel Dean's hardening member poking against his stomach, and he knew that he was going to have to do something anyway to give Dean his release. It seemed that Dean's cock was as stubborn and resilient as the man himself, even after how taxing their session had already been on his body. As an angel, Castiel's grace enhanced his vessel's stamina, but three times in one night was impressive for a human. That deserved to be rewarded.

Smiling devilishly, Cas began to slide his way once more down Dean's chest, pressing intermittent kisses to his skin. "Alright," he murmured. "One more blowjob, then you're going to let me finish taking care of you."

He reached Dean's engorged cock and gazed down at the leaking pink tip, thinking how gorgeous it looked, but he knew it would taste even better. Cas gave an initial flick of his tongue over the slit, enjoying the salty tang of Dean's pre-come on his tastebuds, and then opened his mouth wider to close around the head completely. He sucked Dean in as far as he would go, enjoying the sensation of the hunter filling him up and sliding deliciously down his throat.

Dean gasped and gave an involuntary thrust into Cas' mouth. "Cas..." he grunted breathlessly, "What about you? I want your dick in my mouth...want to taste it so bad."

Cas pulled his mouth away from Dean with a faint _pop_ , grinning as he looked up at him. "That can be arranged," he said, beginning to reposition himself so that he was turned round on the bed, thighs either side of Dean's head and his own head in Dean's crotch. He felt Dean's tongue extend to lick the tip of his weeping cock and draw it into his mouth, and with a rush of pleasure shooting from his groin to his head, Cas wrapped his lips hungrily around Dean's dick again.

For several minutes there was silence save for the muffled moans coming from both of them, each lost in the joy of sucking the other and being sucked. Cas' tongue licked eagerly along Dean's length, swiping salty beads of pre-come from his slit as his head bobbed up and down the shaft. With Dean the one on the bottom, Cas made it easier to spare him straining his neck upwards by gently rocking his hips so that he slid in and out of Dean's mouth, and Dean responded with eager flicks of his tongue and the attentive pressure of his lips.

There wasn't a single gag reflex between the two of them, and Castiel felt the tightness of Dean's throat close around him even as Dean slid down his own. They reached a steady rhythm of coming up for air in between applying heat and wetness to the other's dick, and both felt a pressure building in their balls as they approached that final sweet release.

For the second time that night, Castiel came first, emptying himself into Dean who gave a muffled moan of delight as he swallowed Cas' come. Cas felt his knees weaken, but continued sucking for just a few seconds longer as Dean himself climaxed, Cas' cock falling from his mouth as he cried out in pleasure. Cas lapped up his seed greedily before pulling away and collapsing breathlessly down onto the bed.

They both lay panting for a few moments while they recovered, before Castiel shuffled himself round again to lie next to Dean. The hunter had his eyes shut, looking completely blissed out even as a small amount of Cas' come dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Castiel leaned in to kiss him and lick it away. "How was that, Dean?" he asked as their lips parted.

Dean's eyelashes fluttered, eyes easing open as he gazed up at Cas contentedly. "Amazing."

Castiel smiled, lowering his head again to this time press a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Good. Now let me finish looking after you," he said, clambering off the bed and pulling the bathrobe on again. "I'm going to go make us hot chocolate. Do you want me to fetch it in here?"

Still a little dazed from the triple euphoria he'd experienced in one day, Dean shook his head meekly. "No," he muttered, "I'll come join you. Just give me a minute."

"Alright," Cas said with a smile, swooping down to plant another quick kiss on Dean's temple. "If you're not ready by the time it's done, I'll come check on you."

With that he turned to exit the bedroom, leaving Dean floating on the bed that may as well be Cloud Nine and thinking that despite having literally visited it a couple of times, this was still the closest to Heaven he'd ever been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are as promised, a little bit of pure fluff to finish.

After a few minutes, having recovered fully enough that he could stand without the buzz making his head spin, Dean pulled on his pyjamas and went to join Castiel in the kitchen. He found the angel standing at the counter having just finished making two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, and beside them he’d also poured a glass of red juice. “Hey,” Cas said, smiling at Dean as he walked in. “How are you feeling? Not hurting anywhere?”

Dean’s rim was still a little sore from the earlier stretching and his balls ached, but the discomfort was nothing compared to the state of bliss he otherwise felt. “No, everything’s great,” he replied, “I mean it, Cas. Couldn’t get much better.”

Castiel looked pleased to hear that as he picked up the glass of juice and offered it to Dean. “That’s good. Now drink this.”

Dean looked down at it with a raised eyebrow. “That’s a funny looking hot chocolate.”

“It’s cranberry juice, to stop you getting an infection from the sounding,” Cas explained. “I don’t want to be irresponsible with you.”

Dean took the glass off of him with a teasing smirk. “Taking care of me like a proper doctor.”

“Just drink it,” Cas teased back, “Then you can have your hot chocolate.”

Dean did as he was told and then set the empty glass back down as Cas picked up the two mugs and walked through into the living room area. Dean followed, watching Cas set down the mugs on the coffee table before the pair of them clambered onto the couch. Dean snuggled up to Cas, laying his head down on the angel’s shoulder as they made themselves comfortable.

“Thank you for doing this for me, Cas,” Dean muttered softly.

“It’s no chore, Dean,” Castiel replied, gently kissing the top of Dean’s head. “I do it because I want to. Your pleasure is important to me.”

“I know, Cas, but thank you.”

They lay there like that for a few moments before Dean reached for the remote to switch the TV on, picking up his mug at the same time. There was some crime show on, and they both watched it absently for a while, sipping at their drinks and not really paying much attention. They were both more interested in just the feeling of lying against each other, listening to each other breathe and feeling warmth radiate through their clothes.

At length, Dean finished his drink and set the mug down before settling himself more comfortably against Cas, lying his head down against his chest as Cas leaned back on the couch. The angel draped an arm over Dean’s waist while the other wrapped around his shoulder, allowing him to rest a hand against Dean’s face and gently caress his cheekbone with his thumb. He breathed in the scent of Dean’s hair as it tickled his chin, mussed and still slightly damp, while Dean’s eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep to the sound of Castiel’s heartbeat.

Castiel kept his own eyes open a little longer, basking in the beauty that was Dean’s sleeping form, before allowing them to ease shut. Angels didn’t need to sleep, and he had no intention of doing so, but as he lay here with Dean sleeping peacefully in his arms, he let the tranquility of darkness settle on his eyes as he contemplated that this was the most perfect feeling in the world.


End file.
